


Good Girl, Bad Guy

by chubbyreaderchan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Summary: Spike and the reader get caught sneaking around.





	Good Girl, Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-Spike getting his soul. But post getting a chip in his head.

“What are you two doing?” Buffy’s voice echoed through the crypt. 

(Y/n) didn’t know either, honestly. But, here she was, kissing Spike… no, not just kissing Spike, but really being with the vampire. There was something… there. They didn’t know what it was but it worked for them. Sure, he was… a demon vampire who would be given a chance would kill someone who looked at him wrong. Hell, he’d probably kill them for a laugh, and (Y/n)… is a bit bookish, but kind and has a heart even for the smallest spider. But for whatever reason, they connected really well together. 

The two met at Buffy’s Thanksgiving. It wasn’t (Y/n) first time seeing demons, but it did mildly bother her that they had him tied up when he couldn’t actually hurt anyone. They also spent that day with each other, mostly because (Y/n) was rushed out of the kitchen when she offered and when the fighting started she hid away since she was more of a researcher than a fighter. (Y/n) literally hid under Spike’s chair. Then eventually, (Y/n) was the only one willing to allow Spike to stay with them, and that’s when things got really heated. 

They could barely keep their hands off of each other since, but (Y/n) feared the judgment from Buffy or any of the other Scoobies. 

“Buffy!” (Y/n) pulled down her skirt that was half over her hips and covered her very bare chest. Perhaps it was turning into a little more than just kissing. “W-what are you doing here?” She never thought she’d come here for anything. 

“Oh great, it’s the bloody Slayer.” With few visible motions, Spike’s leather jacket wrapped around his sweetheart to protect her from any more embarrassment. 

“Do you mind? We were a little busy.” 

“(Y/n)… you’re going home” Buffy half demanded. 

(Y/n) instantly perked up. Oh, no. No. No one talks to (Y/n) that way. 

“You aren’t my mother, Buffy” She snapped. “I am a grown woman. You have no room to tell me when I go home.” 

In the last year that she knew (Y/n) she had never heard her act so aggressively. It took everything in her to not look shocked. “And if you came here for something, get whatever it is and leave. I can take care of myself.” Buffy started to look a bit like a fish out of water. 

“You’re to good for him!” She finally shouted. Of course, she understood Buffy but damn it, she was tired of people controlling her. From birth to now it was always someone. All because she was so easy going. From her mother telling her what to eat or what to wear or even tried to control what school she went to. Her older sister was the same way. Hell, it was the reason she had the body issues she had. She didn’t need Buffy to do the same. 

“Buffy…. just go. You already ruined my night” 

That was it… she left in a huff. (Y/n) knew it was going to be an issue tomorrow but damn it she wanted to enjoy the little time she had with him. 

“I think I love you,” Spike’s voice said suddenly. “If you can get the slayer out of my crypt.” 

Oh. 

“Though, I think I’d love you either way.” He shrugged, leaning over her to give a passionate kiss. 

“You really mean it?” A look of surprise feels on her face. 

“Love, you really don’t know me well then. I don’t fake love.” (Y/n) smiles, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him gently. 

“Now,” He pushed her skirt all the way over her hips. “I think this is where we were” He teased, placing a kiss to her thick inner thigh. 

The nights in his crypt were always fantastic.


End file.
